Insightful
by icy.greentea
Summary: W A R N I N G : This story has some content that involves explicit words, violence, and some nsfw content. By nsfw, just a few implied sexual stuff and some light nsfw, not that super descriptive stuff. This is following the end of the musical-verse of wicked, with a few mixes of bookverse in it. What happens when a shift in view dawns upon the two.


: 1

Bottles of Emptiness

Sounds of joy and laughter sounded through Oz, happiness surged through each being, each being except for Glinda the Good. Glinda's heart ached as she heard the excitement of the Ozians from above in her bubble. Her sapphire eyes weren't filled with the usual glint they had, instead they looked icy and cold. She was filled with grief, but she tried her best to put on an act for the Ozians as she saw them. Filled with dread, Glinda took a deep breath in an attempt to calm her emotions inside.

Her voice rung out clearly, all attention was grabbed as the citizens of Oz shifted their focus onto Glinda. She was wearing her bubble dress, a light blue dress with much glitter and a beautiful design to it. Clutching her wand tightly she began to speak with confidence, "Fellow Ozians! The Wicked Witch of The West is indeed, dead!" Screams of joy came from the people below Glinda. Glinda was secretly disgusted by their reactions, but she knew that it was the Wizard's doing for how they reacted. Dreading the speech already, she continued with her announcement, "As you all know, the Wizard has returned to his homeland by now, he has declared me as the new ruler of Oz. And for those wondering about Madame Morrible, I need to let you all know the truth." Glinda said so with confidence, though she truly was terrified on how the Ozians would react.

There were a few murmurs but it became quiet. A strong male voice rung out, "Go on Glinda!" Sighing as she began to form words, "Madame Morrible has caused multiple acts of crime in Oz. Such as mental manipulation on the Wizard, which caused the Banns. She has also caused the death of the Wicked Witch of The East!"

Ozians began to gasp afraid of what was to come next. Most of them had mixed feelings whether Nessarose Thropp was truly evil or not, though all knew she had a deteriorating mental state. Though what the citizens were really wondering was if they should kill Madame Morrible, or leave her in prison. Some were thinking about the Banns, what was to come of the animals of Oz, what was to happen to them.

Glinda's voice was heard again, "For now, I will be discussing the issue with the Banns slowly with other Ozian government later. Though, tomorrow there will be a voting on whether Madame Morrible shall be executed, or sentenced to prison." She didn't struggle at all saying those lines, she actually had a slight tone of happiness that she hid quite well in that statement. Being glad that Madame Morrible was going to be disposed of wasn't enough joy for Glinda though. Her mind still swam on the thought of Elphaba Thropp. It made Glinda's mental state confused, for it refused to believe her best friend was dead. Realizing that she was still in public she ended the speech briefly and wished the Ozians a good night. After doing so, they went back to their festivities, celebrating the death of The Wicked Witch of The West, though some conversed on the topic of the Banns and Madame Morrible.

Soaring high above the sky in her bubble, Glinda's eyes shifted to look at the night sky, its stars twinkled a bit, but were all still. Strangely, she grew jealous that those stars could shine brightly and her deep blue eyes couldn't. She found it odd she was envious of glowing dots in the sky. Dwelling on thoughts of how stars were so similar to herself, Glinda realized that stars were lonely. It dawned to her that she was alone, she shivered as she felt empty now. Cold air rushed up her skin and she felt isolated as the wind did so. Alone with emotions and stars, she pitied herself.

Now she was alone with her thoughts, she didn't like being alone. A feeling as if someone was missing consumed her, she imagined a green hand snaking up her shoulder, she imagined it though. Turning her head she saw no one, nothing but the dark night sky once more. Sighing as she made her way back to her emerald home, Glinda entered the place of shiny green.

Green. Green. Green.

It only reminded her of Elphaba, why couldn't she stop thinking about Elphaba. Even as she climbed up the stairs to her secure room, all she could think about was that green witch. All she could feel was loneliness, loneliness and guilt. The blonde felt guilty for her death, she felt as she deserved it, to have a corrupt fate without love. Locking her room, Glinda dropped her wand and it fell with a soft clatter, she too fell, all of her feelings were dragging her down, literally. Cold tears streamed down her face as she laid on the floor. Shuddering as she felt a wave of emotions hit her, she got up, with her tears pouring out as she choked on her breath a bit.

Forcing herself out of the dress she could only stare at herself in her undergarments in the mirror. "I look disgusting, " she said so with disgust in her voice. In actuality she still looked beautiful and graceful, but to herself she judged her body. Glinda always secretly judged her body, she never told anyone, not even Elphaba. She started to scream at mirror, "I look disgusting! Right Elphie!" Sobbing again Glinda slumped to the floor. Her goodness was upset that she had lost her only real friend.

Getting up once more she decided she wouldn't go insane, she didn't was to end up like Elphaba's sister. Though she could help but look in the mirror once more and just look at herself. Her good light skin, her beautiful light golden locks, her beautiful sapphire eye, her stunning curves, and how smooth and healthy her skin was. There were so many good things about her body, though she felt disgusted and slightly chubby. And her height, she was unfortunately kind of short.

Glinda then snapped out admiring/criticising her body and immediately put on a light blue silky night robe/gown. She called a maid and gave her the bubble dress to clean. Then, her eyes shifted back inside her room after locking the door once more. Reaching out, she collected the Grimmerie, Elphaba's hat, and the two strange small glass bottles with some green liquid inside of it. After placing the other two items away and the glass bottle that Elphaba had after cherishing them for a few minutes, she looked at the bottle with the emerald liquid inside, the one the Wizard gave to her. Suddenly, she felt an odd urge, a lusting to drink some of the liquid. She didn't want to, but she wanted to at the same time. Reading the label on the glass bottle, which read 'Miracle Elixir' she fantasized over the bottle. It reminded her deeply of the green witch.

Subconsciously, Glinda glared at the bottle, she opened the glass bottle swiftly and drank the strange green liquid, all of it. Realizing what she had just done, she placed the bottle down. 'What have I just done... Why did I..', though Glinda confused. But she oddly liked the taste, she licked the bits on her lips and enjoyed the feeling it gave her. Snapping back, she thought 'What.. Why... I shouldn't have drank it... I regret it... But it reminds me of her.. And I like that... But..' Dwelling on these thoughts, Glinda slowly drifted to sleep on her bed.


End file.
